


High School Reunion

by navaan



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, High School, M/M, Rescue, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Steve is waiting for Tony to make an appearance - because it's time.





	High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 3: Winghead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493747) by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ). 



> Written for TRB art "Winghead" and as Bingo fill for the "virtual reality" field on my [Bingo card](http://navaan.dreamwidth.org/548911.html).

Tony entered the room just as Steve looked up. Natasha threw him a look and raised an eyebrow. She had made small talk with Clint for nearly twenty minutes and it seemed her patience was running out. They were wasting time. Across the room people he knew or had seen _somewhere_ before were dressed in flashy clothes and trying to impress "old friends".

He watched Tony walk a few steps inside the room - finally - like he wasn't certain he was in the right place or coming here was a good idea. It was strange seeing him dressed at his best and still so uncertain. That wasn't like the Tony Stark he knew. Then his eyes found Steve and Steve froze. A whole bunch of emotions chased each other and then there was... _interest_. _That_ kind of interest. Steve swallowed.

Wow.

He hadn't seen that coming considering the setting.

Beside him Natasha stifled a laugh and then whispered something to Clint.

Steve finally walked forward. "Hi, Tony," he said.

"Ehm," Tony started, nearly stumbling over his words. "Rogers, right? I... We never really talked in school."

"No," Steve said and laughed, surprised. He remembered the memories he'd been given of that for this simulation, but he and Tony had never actually gone to school together. "Want to dance?" he asked, because somehow in his virtual fake environment it was easier to do whatever he wanted and pull Tony along.

"What?"

"Dance with me. Come on."

"But..."

"Nobody cares." They swayed to the music and there was something really nervous about the way Tony let him take the lead. "Remember any of the people in the room?" Steve asked.

Tony squinted around. "A few," he said. "Not really."

"Remembering is hard, isn't it?"

"It was all so long ago. I never had many... friends."

"Nonsense," Steve said. "Handsome devil like Tony Stark."

"What?"

"You heard me. Remember my favorite ice cream?"

Tony stepped on his foot and they stopped their swaying. "What...? butter pecan... But this is... How can I...?"

"You have to wake up now, Tony. We need Iron Man."

"Wake... up..."

"Yes, wake up. With me. The Controller trapped you in this Virtual Reality to take you out."

"...I'm not sure what you are talking about..."

"Are you sure, Shellhead."

"Hurry up you two," Natasha said.

"Hurry..."

"You need to wake up, Tony. We need Iron Man."

"Iron Man," Tony whispered and he looked at Steve like he was from another world, suddenly. "You're Captain America."

"Hi," Steve said and suddenly the world fell away around them to a blank white empty space and the last thing he saw was Tony's surprised expression and then he sat on the floor with Tony's head in his lap, the helmet sitting beside them. 

Then Tony opened his eyes. "Hi," he said and smiled.

Steve patted his armored shoulder although he knew he couldn't feel it. 

"Too bad we never went to high school together. I'd asked you to go to homecoming together, Cap."

"You would have been the homecoming queen, Stark," Hawkeye said from their left and helped Natasha get back to her feet. "Can we go now?"

Steve grinned. "Let's go home. Enough dancing for one day."

Tony laughed, maybe a little redness in his cheeks.


End file.
